Completely Perfect?
by HypnoticMemories16
Summary: AU. Jade West got expelled from a prestigious private school, and transfers to Hollywood Arts. There, she met a certain handsome Canadian boy with dark fluffy hair. When the both of them first met, it was anything but love at first sight. This isn't your typical love story, but will they still fall for each other? Bade, of course. UPDATED! Chapter 3 - Gym Class.
1. Jade's first day

**Disclaimer: **_I absolutely adore the fact that I'm writing fan-fictions instead of scripts for Victorious._

**This is cliché, I know.  
****The whole romantic and mushy "girl-fall-in-love-boy" thing; but does every tale always have to end with a happy conclusion?**

* * *

**BEFORE  
**_Jade's._**  
**

So, my first day at Hollywood Arts is definitely not off to a great start. Even the morning was screwed up. For starters, I spilled coffee on my faded black demi jeans, and have to change into a black skirt. Well, I threw in a pair of leggings too. Wouldn't want my new schoolmates to think I'm those easy type by wearing a short skirt on my first day. This wardrobe change caused me to barely make it out of the house on time before the bus came.

Which was another thing. The bus. Riding the bus _really_ sucks. In case you're wondering, my dad took away my car keys as a form of punishment for getting kicked out of the very expensive and prestigious Manhattan Prep School. Which was ridiculous. I mean, how many seventeen years old do you know gets their car _confiscated_ by their father just because they got expelled?

From what I've concluded, this is his wife's (my stepmother) idea to teach me a lesson, because she's _always_ complaining that I'm a pain in the ass even though I hardly get in her way. Which makes no sense too, I mean, how was taking away my driving privilege teaching me a lesson? I already learned my lesson when I was kicked out of my old school. Alright, I wouldn't dwell on how she gets my dad to do her bidding, or gained all his attention using her romantic advances with her annoying yappy little dog.

Hopefully, I'd make an memorable impression on my first day, since the prospects at Hollywood Arts are not looking very promising so far. Okay, so the walk through the school was exciting enough. Seeing the wildly decorated lockers, to kids dancing at the central staircase. Overall, this school is _not normal_. Every kid here is like - crazy talented! I don't know how did my application even granted me in here either - _not_ saying it shouldn't, of course. Nevertheless, I continued my journey to the guidance counselor's office, who's name was Lane, I suppose - okay, the name was imprinted in bold black ink on a silver plate on the wooden door, but maybe the room doesn't belong to him, who knows?

I'm sitting outside the guidance office, with my pearphone in hand, waiting to have a meeting with the guidance counselor so I can get my schedule and locker combination, and no one here looks even remotely like potential new friend material. Of course, it's _not_ like I _needed_ new friends anyway. Jade West _doesn't_ need friends. So as I was saying, a girl sitting next to me has dark green highlights in her light brown hair and three piercings in her left ear. Which was fine, mainly because I'm not those discriminating type. I can be friends with people who have piercings, since I'm thinking of getting my face pierced myself.

The girl's bag, however, is the real problem here. I have nothing against camouflage print, even though it's not my style, but what isn't alright was the patch that was sewn on the front of her bag. It says **Prep Schoolers Sucks**. _I _may not be prejudiced, but this girl definitely is.

The irony behind this? It's that I kind of felt the same way she does. Prep school does suck, and that includes the kids schooling there. I may not be the preppy type (no surprise, right?), but the kids there was all about the spirit - which is _definitely_ something I lacked. What? Can't blame me; blame my step-mom. She's the one who wanted to make sure ' little Jadelyn here doesn't mix with the wrong company in a messed up school ' , and so my dad agreed on sending me to a prestigious school since.. well, let's just say money isn't something my family lacks.

Anyway, I was totally against the idea of toning down my attitude and appearance to gain entry to this school; even though my attitude was what got me kicked out of my old school in the first place, but since this is my last chance at being a writer, actress or director; I just have to deal with it. But, seeing how not normal the other kids seem here, I'd seriously consider building up a reputation by letting my attitude and appearance go wild instead of bottling it all up insid-

The door at the main entrance swung open and a boy walks in. Freshly gelled dark, fluffy hair. Sparkling black combat boots. Perfectly faded blue jeans. Red and black plaid shirt hanging over his chiseled form, serving as a coat over the pearly white undershirt. He walks with a swagger; the kind that have girls swoon over in no time.

I'd make a mental note to stay away from him. He's probably the most popular guy whose reputation precedes him in school - the kind who is mean to everyone, but for some inexplicable reason, has all the girls wanting him. I don't understand those girls are always falling for the jerks. It's _ridiculous_.

I look up from my pearphone and glance over at the girl next to me. She's practically falling out of her chair. That's how bad she wants this guy. Poor sap, she doesn't know what she's in for. And besides, I thought she hated preps. Guess this _golden rule _doesn't apply to hot male preps with perfect hair, perfectly tanned and firm built body.

Oh, look! Mr Perfect is speaking. "Hello," he says to the secretary, leaning over the desk, with the charming smile that shows off his perfect pearly white teeth, "I'm Beck Oliver. It's my first day, and I was asked to come here and pick up my schedule."

I almost choked on my saliva. It's this guy's _first _day, and he's walking like _that_? This guy got guts. "Let me look you up on the system, one moment please." the secretary says, all friendly. She shot him a smile. How come when _I_ came in here, she scowled at me and acted like I was a burden to her work, but when it's Mr Perfect's turn, she suddenly turned into another person and is super friendly? Favoritism.

"Ah, yes. Mr Oliver," her smile grew brighter, "Here you go." She hands him a schedule. What? He doesn't have to sit here and take a meeting with the guidance counselor like everyone else? Oh my god. Probably only the _rejects_ who got expelled from their old schools, such as _myself_, need to have meetings with the counselor. Ugh, this is humiliating.

Mr Perfect thanked her, and turned towards the door while running his eyes down over his schedule. He frowns slightly, probably because he can't believe they would dare to put him in some _stupid_ and _useless_ class or something. He looks up, his eyes meeting mine. His eyes are in the shade of dark brown and slightly brooding. Oh god, why did my heart skip a beat?

"Hey," he says, folding and tucking his schedule in his shirt pocket. "Hi," the girl next to me butted in rudely. I furrowed my brows and flash the girl a quick glare with the corner of my eyes. Why did I do that? _Stupid_. I don't want to talk to this boy, right? I quickly cover up my action by rolling my eyes. I was _obviously_ irritated by her behaviour, but I'm not going to show him that I want _him_ to talk to _me_ instead of_ her_. "Do either of you girls know where Sikowitz's class is?" He smiles, showing his perfect white teeth again.

"No," I shot him a firm glance, my face not betraying any emotion. I'm _such_ a superb actress. I direct my attention back to my pearphone as he speaks, "No?" he sounded a little incredulous. I'm guessing he's surprise that I don't want to help. I ignored him, my thumb moving over the screen to scroll through my old school's web page - surprise that I was still able to log-in.

"No." I repeated, adding in as much annoyance in my tone as possible without looking to him. Well, he _obviously_ doesn't know I'm new and thinks I'm being a bitch. I smile inwardly; I'm kind of liking this whole concept - he thinking I'm being a bitch. This is _amusing_.

"_I_ do!" the girl exclaims, clearly emphasising the word 'I'. Oh _god_. She's starting to get annoying - not that I thought she wasn't annoying in the first place. "And I'll be more than willing to take _you_ there." she added the last part in flirtatiously, making me almost wanting to puke. I surpassed that urge and roll my eyes instead.

I look up at him, curious as to what his reaction towards the girl's sudden outburst will be. Funny, he isn't paying attention to her and _still_ has his eyes fixed on me. I was certainly taken aback. His eyes were glazed with confusion - what, had he never experience rejection before? Of course, a pretty boy like him shouldn't. I mean, he's handsome, and he's probably on his way up the popularity ladder; which means he's probably used to people falling all over themselves just to help him an-

"You _really_ don't know where Sikowitz's classroom is?" This boy just won't give up, will he? "You have no idea?" his incredulousness is getting on my nerves. Now I'm doubly happy that he thinks I'm messing with him. "No," I say simply, "Sorry, I don't. Now, I don't suppose you would expect me to find out for you, right?" annoyance was laced in my tone and it's evident.

"Wha- no," He shakes his head, "I don't expect that, I just..." He look shocked; probably surprised that someone, especially a girl, would be so mean to him. I look at him with wide eyes, expecting an explanation. Okay, now I feel bad... for a second. I _am_ being a bitch. And if it were anyone else, I'd probably smile (a habit I've gained _unwillingly_ from my old school), tell them I'm new and that's why I can't show them where the room is. But let's face it, I'm a little on the edge today, and with all the things that had gone wrong, this is _definitely_ affecting my mood.

But you can't pin the entire blame on me though. I mean, he's probably used to just smiling at girls and have them fall in love with him and do whatever he wants them to - like a dog. I _know_ his type, and I've _handled_ his type. And just so you know, I _hate _his type. His type are just a bunch of snobs who think that they are all high and mighty cause girls swoon over them in no time flat.

"I'm sorry," he says, wait - what's his name again? Oh right, _Beck_. He's still looking at me, and he shakes his head again like he doesn't know what just happened, and as if like he wants to start all over again. Well, too bad. This isn't an acting scene where you could yell '_cut!_' and restart everything from the top over again. "I just thought tha-"

"_I_ can show you where the room is," the girl next to me repeated like no one heard her the first time. She stands up and starts to gather up her belongings, dumping them in that _awful_ looking bag. "Well, there you go," I said while sending a sarcastic smile his way, gesturing my arm to further emphasize my point, "See? It all worked out." I went back to browsing the web, ignoring their presence.

Honestly, I just want to focus on making a good impression on my guidance counselor, since I just got kicked out of one of the best schools in the country. Beck follows the irritating girl out into the wildly decorated hallway. _Good riddance_. "Miss West?" the secretary asks. Wow, now that Beck and his gorgeous looks have disappeared out into the hallways, she's back to being all _frowny_ towards me. "Mr Lane will see you now."

I nodded, not that she could see me doing so with her eyes glued to the old computer screen in front of her, "Thanks." I dump my phone in my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I took in a deep breath, ready to make a good a memorable impression to amend my mistakes and set my future back on track as I step in to the guidance counselor's office.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Jade doesn't seem to like Beck though. :b don't worry, this **_**is**_** BADE. Our favorite Jadey will encounter Becky in Hollywood Arts practically all the time, (much to her _current_ dismay). So there's pretty much ample time for a relationship to bloom. :)**


	2. Beck's first day

**Disclaimer:** _*__insert musical note* __Here I am, once again ~ not owning Victorious! God, I make this sound so cheerful..._

**"Where's the **_**real**_** bade action? I demand Bade!" This is probably what you're thinking. I promise, they will encounter each other in the next chapter. C'mon, I can't have Jade tell her story in her POV and leave Beck's out, right?  
**

* * *

**BEFORE  
**_Beck's_.

This school is completely fucked up. Seriously, what the hell is this bullshit? I get that this is a performing arts school, filled with overly conceited people who would _probably_ act snobbish towards newcomers, but people _just_ being mean to you for no reason? That girl in the guidance office was just... I don't know. Sigh, I guess part of me expected people to be a little rude since I'm a new transfer. And the whole being Canadian thing doesn't seem to add to the bonus either.

"So, are you, _like_, a transfer?" The girl showing me to my classroom is blabbering on and on, but I haven't been paying any attention to what she was saying. Then, it hit me - I was distracted because I was thinking about that girl in the office! Damn it. What was so attractive about that mean girl anyway? "Yeah," I say, glancing around the hallway, "This place is like a giant maze! How'd you even remember where all the classes are?"

She giggled girlishly, and fling her wrist as if she's swatting an imaginary fly or something. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at her. "Oh, it's easy! The numbers are in sequence!" I frown slightly, before looking at the doors we're passing by. The numbers on the rooms _are_ going down as we walk: 119, 117, 115... Hell, if I'd known it was going to be this easy to find my homeroom, I never would have even asked for help."Where'd you transfer from?" she ask as I turn to look at her.

"Killarney," I say, just to have a blank look in return, so I add, "It's a secondary school in Canada." Her eyes widen, "Wow, you're from Canada?" I nod, smiling slightly, "How'd you end up here?" "My dad thought it would be a good idea to expand my talent here." I shrug nonchalantly, as she nods - it isn't such a big deal, is it?

We're in front of the brown wooden door, which I presume to be Mr Sikowitz's classroom now. "So, here we are," she says, giving me a bright smile. I peek inside through the small window. Aside from the loud and obnoxious chatter of some kids in different parts of the room, it looks preetty normal. There was surprisingly no desks, only chairs scattered around in front of the small stage. There's no teacher in there yet, which is good. The last thing I need it to walk in and have some teacher make a big introduction out of me. I turn back to the girl with green highlights in her hair, "Thanks for walking me," I say, "What's your name?"

"Christy." "Well, thanks, Christy." I gave her a smile and pushed the door open, heading into the classroom. A few girls looked up from texting on their pearphones while others looked like predator who found their prey - in this case, me. Either I'm going to get on the _beat-'im-up-later _list by some of the jocks in here, or the _Imma-make-that-boy-mine _list by the girls who are already sending me flirtatious looks. Just so you know, both list does _not _sound appealing.

I send them a slight smile, then kept my glaze down while walking to the centre of the room. _Obviously_, I don't have any friends to sit with, so I pick a seat in the middle of the room, deciding that sitting not too close to the back and not too close to the stage is a good idea. As soon as I'm in my chair, the guy in front of me turns around and look skeptically at me. Oh god, people really are not too friendly around here.

"That seat's taken," the dude ahead of me says. "Oh, really?" I ask. "Because it doesn't look like anyone's sitting here." I'm figuring this place is kind of like prison. You have to make sure that you stand up for yourself right off the bat; otherwise these pricks will walk all over you. I dig out my notebook out of my bag and place it on my lap. I can't believe I'm staking out my _territory_ in a suburban performing arts school classroom.

He narrows his eyes at me. "Who are _you_?" he demands. "Beck," I say, fishing out a pen and scribbling some random notes on my notebook without looking straight at him. "You're new?" I glance up at him, "Yeah." there was a couple of girls giggling on the right of me, and I can't help but gaze briefly at them before turning my attention back to the dark skinned boy ahead of me, just to see him nod like he can accept my existence being here. "What do you play?"

What is this? Some kind of interrogation? I put on a smile, "What do _I_ play?" "Yeah." I ponder for a moment, "Sports, or women?" He seems to consider, while I look at him expectantly, "Either." Wow, one word answer and it took him _more_ than ten seconds to reply? "Basketball and soccer." He nod once more, as if like he thinks that this is acceptable too. "And what about girls?"

"Girls? Yeah, I play them." Well, that's not true, but it's also not a complete lie either. I do play them, but not in a completely jerky way. I just like to have fun. Which teenage boy doesn't, right? "I'm Andre." He reach out a hand, and even though I'm not sure if I should consider him as an ally, I still reach out and shake the hand that he's offering. "You should stick with me," he says, "I'll show you around."

I think about it. The way he says it made it seems like this place is _indeed_ a prison, and that he's my '_tour guide_'. He looks kind of like a jock, but probably not the worst people here to befriend with. Not to mention that he's the one who initiated this friendship, and the first person who's actually nice to me.

Actually, no. The last point is not quite true. Christy or whatever her name is was nice to me. And that leaves the girl in the office as an exception to the rule. Still, beggars can't be choosers. "Cool," I say to Andre, "Thanks, dude." and just like that, I might have my first friend in this school full of self-centred, stuck up snobs.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Or think that it could've been better? Tell me about it. :) the two of them will have a chance to talk face-to-face in the next chapter, which will either result in a **_**big-meanie **_**Jade, or a **_**agitate-the-mean-girl-on-purpose **_**Beck. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	3. Gym Class

**Disclaimer: **_If I own Victorious, all characters would have a chance to shine. And have their fragile teenage heart matched (or broken) more frequently to 'spice things up a little bit'._

**Ahhh, gym class - where some romantic interactions occur. Well, if you guessed**_** that**_**, then I'm sorry to disappoint. No physical activity yet though. In other news, Jade's a big meanie! That is all. (P.s. For you diehard Victorious/Bade fans, there's a "funfact - puzzle thingy" at the end of the story. Try it!)**

* * *

**DURING - GYM CLASS**  
_Jade's._

The meeting with Mr Lane sucked. Period. He spent almost a good forty-five minutes _lecturing_ me on things which I _already_ know. Things like "Getting accepted in Hollywood Arts is an honor. Not everyone can simply enroll here, especially those who got kicked out of their old school," and "So, you should cherish this opportunity and stay focused. Don't get into trouble like what you did the last time."

If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was kind of getting off on being some sort of disciplinarian and _not_ a guidance counselor. It was actually _slightly_ disturbing. I lost interest in what he was saying after the first ten minutes and had to restrain myself from yawning out loud. I'm pretty sure I was simply nodding inattentively to whatever he was saying as well for the other thirty-five minutes left in that room, and if you were to quiz me on all the things he had just said, I'd most likely flunk that test!

Well, I'm not sure how I got out of _that_, but I'm glad I got _it_ over with. Now onto the _second worse _thing on my first day in this new school - gym class. I asked the principal, whose name is Eikner, if I'm not mistaken, a question after he _accepted_ me during a brief tour of the school. Question; why does a performing arts school have gym class? Answer; because being an actor or singer or whatever does not mean one need not exercise.

_That _was the lamest excuse I've ever heard in my entire life.

Oh, and believe me, I frown upon hearing that. I hate exercising; because exercising would mean sweating, and sweating is gross. So, I absolutely hate everything that has relation with gym. There you have it, my hatred summed up in short and sweet sentences. Screw this. I'm merely starting my day in this school and I already have gymnasium for first period. What kind of _satanic_ person decided that someone should have gym first period? Wait, scratch that. Who, in the right mind, decided to have gym in schools _at all_? I get the whole physical activity concept Mr Eikner said, but does anyone even get a workout during gym class? Ugh.

Anyway, I slip out of my favourite sleeveless **Peace, Love, Rock n' Roll **tank top and black skirt into something more _casual_ and _suitable _for gym; grey sweatpants and hoodie to match with my black high-top Converse. I didn't bother to change my hairstyle into a messy bun or ponytail - what difference would it make anyway? I left the changing room as quickly as possible as I couldn't stand those girls giggling and making _unsubtle _jokes about the guys in the class.

I throw open the doors to the gym hall and venture inside. The hall was vast; the ceiling extremely high with floors so well waxed and polished. Then, it hit me. I am looking down on the perfectly polished floors, which means my head is down. _That_ shows weakness, and I don't _do_ weakness. I lift my head back up and plod towards the bleachers, where I can blend in with everyone else for now. I feel a lot of eyes fixed on me on my way there, but I shook it off and trudge past the fatty guy in red jumpsuit, who I presume is the coach.

"Ah, you must be the new girl," I hear the coach call from the middle of the hall, looking over his clipboard as I pass by him. I glance at him with a scowl on my face, but didn't bother to give him a response as I threw myself down on the wooden bench, with a great distance apart from the obnoxious chattering crowd. I close my eyes and heave a sigh as I rested my elbows on my sweatpants-covered lap, before plopping my chin in my hands to cover my face, but that didn't last long.

"Jade?" I peek in between my fingers and frown slightly, "That's my name." I responded bluntly, watching the coach with an unamused look plastered on my face as he checks something off the register, before sighing and turning his attention back to the doors of both the changing rooms. I resume my action and close my eyes once more, when I sense someone sitting down next to me. Like, _right_ next to me.

I don't care who that is, but the closeness was way too close for comfort. The person's elbow is even nudging mine! I growl audibly to show my displeasure and slide further down the bleachers in attempt to get away from whoever that is. "Hey, whatcha doin'?" that voice... it sounded so familiar. Wait, I know! It's _him_ again. It's the guy from this morning, Beck Oliver! I groan inwardly before peering over at him. His eyebrow was slightly raised and a cheeky smile is plastered on his face. _Must_ he be cuter up close than he is from afar? No, that shouldn't be possible... wha- now I'm saying he's _cute_?! Ugh, I must be going insane. I seriously need to snap out of this chiz.

I remove my hands from my face and straighten my posture, glowering at him. His already fluffy hair looks even fluffier, if that was even possible, and deliberately mussed. He's wearing a black v-neck button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. But the first two buttons of his shirt are undone, making his chest visible in clear sight. It looks chiseled... and tanned.

I _accidentally _lock eyes with him. Mind you, that was totally accidental, so don't get your pretty little head to think otherwise. He's hot, I'll give him that. He also looks like a total pretty boy - those who look attractive on the outside, but is a total shit on the inside. I'm sure of that. "None of your business," I spat, then scoot farther down the bench.

He scoots after me. "Listen," he pauses, seemingly collecting his thoughts before continuing, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Beck." he smiles at me and offers a hand for me to shake. I ignore it. He sigh and drop his offering hand, "C'mon, can't we at least be acquaintance?"

I stare at him blankly for a second before scowling, "I'm not interested in knowing you, or being anywhere _near_ you." I said pointedly, raising an eyebrow when he chuckle in embarrassment, "I'm not... I wasn't... I was jus-" I watch on with a slightly amused smile, as he rub the back of his neck in perplexity. "I wasn't _trying_ to get you anywhere near me." he says after a few seconds.

"Then why are you talking to me?" I turn to face him totally, pulling my right leg up on the bench, and look into his eyes. His eyes, in the shade of deep brown, were enchanting. But I push that thought to the back of my head. I could tell that he was getting uncomfortable. "I wa- I was just trying to get to know you." he says, a cheeky grin forming at the corner of his lips. I chuckle mockingly, "Wait, let me guess." I snap my fingers as if an idea struck me, "That's because you can't stand thinking that there might be someone at your new school, or in the world, who doesn't like you?" I then look at him sullenly.

"Why don't you like me?" he asks before grinning. Why isn't he upset about it? Dammit, this isn't the reaction I was hoping for! I smile sarcastically back at him, "Why would I like you?" I ask as I tilt my head slightly in mock confusion. His face fall, seemingly taken aback by my caustic remark. Good.

"Because... you haven't even got to know me yet?" he tries, that saucy grin resurfacing on his lips. I roll my eyes and scoff, "Like I even need to know you to tell that you're an impertinent and egocentric teenage boy who thinks he's charming and likes to fool around with girls." the grin was promptly wiped off Beck's face as his teeth clenched, and I _swear _- I just saw his jaw muscles tense up. "So _that's _how you perceive me?"

"Yeap." I say, nodding nonchalantly. His eyebrows were pulled together, "Let me see if I understand." "Let's see if you do." I say in a sarcastic manner, while smiling sickly sweet at him. "You haven't even know me fairly well yet, and I'm already labeled as the bad guy of the school?"

I rest my chin in my hand, making a pretense of thinking deeply. I frown before holding my right hand up, and straighten three fingers, "Three things." I start to tick my fingers off, one by one, as I count down, "One, like I said, I don't _want_ to know you. Two, I _know _that you're not only impudent and egoistic, but also annoying. And three, I'd really appreciate it if you just. Leave. Me. Alone."

I didn't bother to check his reaction before I get up and move a couple of rows down the bleachers. What! He _is_ annoying, what else do you expect my counteraction to be? I look up at the coach, only to find him jotting things down on his register as kids pass by him. Huh. After that episode with Mr Perfect, one would think he'd finish marking attendance by now.

* * *

***Funfact: An exchange of words was **_**indeed**_** said by the respective characters in the show itself. Can you find 'em? ;)**

**Anyway, how was that for their first **_**official**_** encounter? :p I know Jade's sort of... mean. Wait, no, scratch that. She was **_**very**_** mean to Beck. But does it fit her character, or am I over doing it? Express your views by telling me in a review! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
